battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Troop
Summary Troops are the cooperative option for playing with other Rangers. You can join or create a Troop at anytime and Troops can contain up to 25 members. Once you’re in a Troop and at a high enough level, you have access to special group features like raids, Troop Wars and, you know, friends. You can reach your Troop screen at anytime by pressing the banner icon on the left of your screen. From there you can join/start raids or quit or disband the Troop. You can only be in one Troop at a time. Joining a Troop You can join a Troop by tapping the Troop icon on the bottom left of your screen and then tapping the “Join a Troop” button. Just browse or search for your Troop of choice and join up! Choose wisely! You want to find a group of strong players that are VERY active! There are hundreds of abandoned troops- but without active players, the troop won't be any use to participate in events. By default, Troop membership is open and anyone can join, but troop admins can opt out of this and close membership. In this case, you must request to join and be given approval. Starting a Troop If you would rather start your own Troop, you can do that by tapping the Troop icon, then tapping the “Start a Troop” button. Next you’re taken through the process to create your own Troop flag to be displayed whenever anyone taps on your avatar. After that, just name your Troop and write a short description and you’re good to go! If you are registered with Facebook, there is also an option to automatically create a Facebook Group for your Troop. If you select that, all Facebook-connected Troop members will be automatically added to the Group and removed when they quit the Troop. The Troop Creator has automatic admin rights and can assign other admins as they sees fit. Admins have the authority to invite, approve and remove Troop membership as well as activate any event-related activity. All admins have equal rights and can remove other admins. Troop Admin and Positions The Troop Creator (represented by a gold star by their name) has automatic admin rights and can assign other admins as they sees fit. Troop Admins have the authority to invite, approve and remove Troop membership as well as activate any event-related activity. All admins have equal rights and can remove other admins. Troop Positions only come into play during events. Troop Hall Once you’re in a troop, you can also access the Troop Hall at any time. This area can be accessed via the map and is found north of the PvP Fort, and south of River Crossing. Here, you can pet and feed the Troop Pet, enter Hall Dungeons, as well as access the Equipment Forge, the Jewel Upgrade Station, and the Salvage Station. Troop Pets Troop admins can choose from a list of giant monsters for their Troop to raise as a pet. Troop members donate Special Monsters to the pet to raise its level, increase its power and eventually make it evolve. The stronger your pet, the better it can protect your flag during the Troop Wars event. Troop Pets will also learn new abilities and evolve as you level them up. This will make them more powerful and better able to defend your flag from other Troops. You can also pet the Troop Pet to raise its Happiness. Once it’s fully happy, it’ll give you a reward. The higher your pet’s level, the better the reward. Hall Dungeons Your Troop Hall also contains dungeons with multiple waves of monsters that you can battle for all kinds of rewards, including new monsters, pieces and Candy Specials. Every time it opens, the dungeon can feature different elements and rarities of monsters and will drop different rewards. When you start the dungeon, you can select a difficulty and spend more energy to increase the drop rates of the rewards. Troop Raids Troop raids are the standard raids you can start from the Troop menu. Raids are group battles against powerful monsters and bosses. Work with your Troop to defeat the same enemies within the time limit. Each raid consists of five acts. You must complete each act to move to the next one. If you fail an act, you’re reset to the beginning of the raid. If you beat all five acts, though, you’re given a random reward from the Prize Table. You can see the Prize Table by tapping the Raids button in the Troop Menu, then tapping “Possible Prizes”. Troop Leveling You can level-up your troop, just as you level up yourself and your monsters. Higher level troops get access to all sorts of benefits, including better items in the Troop Shop, more digs-per-day in the Dig Site and even boosts to each troop member’s attack. You can see all the perks for each troop level by opening the troop menu, scrolling down to the Troop Level section and tapping More Info. You can get XP to level your troop by performing certain troop actions, such as completing missions in the Dig Site. You can also donate stones to your troop to add XP. There are many bonuses to leveling your Troop as seen in the table below. Troop Shop The Troop Shop is a special store in the troop menu that facilitates many of your forging needs. Here, you can buy jewels, equipment plans, hammers to make jewels sockets and portable anvils. Some items are bought with stones, but the primary currency of the Troop Shop is Loyalty Points. These are earned through troop activities, such as completing missions in the Dig Site. The Troop Shop refreshes its stock daily, but you can also choose to restock it by pressing the refresh button at the bottom of the screen. Category:Troop